Reaper
The man known as the Reaper is a Sith whom disgusted by the actions of the Sith during the Great Galactic War that they were supposed to and promised to win. He became a force user by accident on his time on Oricon. His disgust with them led him to remain in Imperial Armor donning his rifle and his skills that he knows and trains for. Physical Apperance The man’s physique is more fit than most: slim, trim and cut in the right places. Having chosen the military life, his body was constantly undergoing one form of physical training or another, keeping his physique maintained. His face could easily pass for a model’s, if not for the scars scattered across his features from combat. Above his right eyebrow began a deep gash caused by a knife, which extended down to his right cheek. Two semi-identical scars spread from either side of the corners of his mouth, the faux-smile having been created by a poorly sharpened knife that did not allow for proper healing. Upon closer inspection, one would likely make note of additional scarring that appears to have been caused by staples being placed every few millimeters. Less noticeable, there lies a hint that each staple-mark had been allowed to fester to the point of severe infection. His hair is short, black and well-groomed in accordance to military regulation; short at his nape and growing to approximately five inches atop his head and not a single hair covering his ears. Beneath his uniform, his chest is riddled with scars from knives and blasters alike, with some appearing either self-inflicted or the result of faulty armor. Beneath the scarring lie tribal, geometric tattoos that begin at each pectoral region and run to his shoulder blades, winding their ways down his arms and ending at his wrists. Further down, should one catch him in his skivvies, a band of dots wrap around each leg, mere inches above each kneecap. Personality Traits If there is anyone out in the galaxy that is Misanthropic its Dev'err. He is a highly hated individual as well as a dangerous individual as he is entirely emotionless. Except when he is with his children and sometimes with his wife. He has a hatred for Sith that is unrivaled but he only openly makes it known in close confines of people he trusts. Only a handful are aware of Dev'err's intense anger. Being a sociopath he was formed to have the lack of empathy as it's noted in his psychological profile that he is emotionless and dissociates himself from his victims and is most likely a mission based Serial Killer. He does tend to be an extremely vulgar person not using expletives wise but how he speaks and describes he uses intense language as if he is trying to make people uncomfortable. When he is on the job he is overly zealous in his kills; and shows an intense joy that can only be described as orgasmic. He does wear a mask of sanity; he appears to be entirely sane; level headed and even extremely intelligent. Which his intelligence is actually extremely high in his calculative mind he is always calculating an exit strategy even if it means making himself appear unintelligent. As he will start speaking doubly and using phrases or strings of words that trigger a person's mind to perceive him as a mentally slow person in his speech. Which has helped him. But he also uses his words to discover what he needs to know. He can be seen studying a person and staring at them while he is entirely looking at their body to find weapons or unusual bulges and acts accordingly. Specifics Be it during a fight or life in general, moral compass means little to Dev'err Malren. If you don’t want a person harmed, you had better specify. General terms mean nothing to him as Dev'err Malren only deals in specifics. If the rules of a duel say you can’t shoot before the count of three? A grenade over the shoulder is fair game, then. Tell Dev'err Malren to stop someone at all costs, well, you better not be concerned if they’re brought back dead or alive. Dark Triad Dev'err Malren possesses a cold and completely uncaring demeanor. This will manifest itself in the fact that when push comes to shove,Dev'err Malren will just as soon leave a struggling ally behind rather than put themselves in danger. While this may ensure his survival, it often leaves him as an outcast amongst his peers. Natural Born Killer Killing has never been a problem for Dev'err Malren; and he kind of enjoys it now, if he is honest. Killing's what Dev'err Malren does, and he likes what he does. Executioner Dev'err Malren wears out his opponents through use of the Force, agility, and evasion. Once he has sufficiently tired his foes through the Force, physical, or mental assault, he quickly tries to find a means of cleanly and swiftly dispatching them - usually resulting in a somewhat risky all-or-nothing attempt at a deathblow. Beserker Where most err on the side of caution in a confrontation, Dev'err Malren prefers to charge in head-first. While others may skirt a battlefield or keep their careful distance, Dev'err Malren rushes in with devastating attacks with seemingly no regard for safety, relying upon instinct and possibly armor to protect him from dismemberment and death during his all-out attacks. Dev'err Malren is a force to be feared on the battlefield, leaving a trail of death and destruction. However, Dev'err Malren's blood-hungry ways put him in far more danger than the normal combatant, often resulting in needless injury and suffering, trading safety for pure offensive ability. History The man known as Dev'err Malren early history is shrouded in bits and pieces. However, a tactic Dev'err uses is that he provides misinformation for his early history. However it's never far off from what really happened. Except the man was born inside of a prison to a Traitor of the Empire and was allowed birth because of the Wardens relationship soon after being born his mother was put to death. Dev'err would then be placed into an Orphanage where he was adopted at two years old by a pair of highly abusive parents. He was beaten constantly from the ages six till around age 14. He'd be constantly kicked and stomped around by his parents for making simple mistakes as they were both alcoholics. Who hated that he was still wetting the bed. Unbeknownst to the parents, they were seeing signs of a future serial killer. When he was eight years old they'd began to tie him up to the bed and his father would whip him with a slave whip that would cut into the back and scar. Around age 14 while they slept they became his first kills ever chopping them up with a kitchen knife. However, due to the heavy abuse, he suffered many people in the apartment building didn't know he lived there as they were told he'd run away years previous. Warning * The file you're about to read is actually written down on paper; and was not committed to computers due to the secrecy of the project. Dev’err Malren is what you call a child soldier. Separated from humanity this person was taken into an Imperial program to create soldiers that would be the Empire's first and last line of Defense. The project was nicknames ‘Sith Stalker’. But it's called Project Omeris. After the Darth that proposed it. By taking children from all over the galaxy. They brainwashed these humans. And them separated them from Humanity. Through injections throughout his life as a project member of Stryline. This gave the latent force user superhuman strength. As his build would be athletic but not overly built. He was able to lift upwards of six hundred pounds and bench press 500. Essentially any soldier could be lifted with a single hand while he was younger. But as time goes on his superhuman strength diminishes till now he can still lift them. But not 600. He was put through brutal and agonizing training. Failing simple tasks got him flogged and beaten by the guards and slept in a pool of water having to wade all night to not drown. During this time. He’d be trained in 5 Martial arts forms, and was taught till he was a Master. A Mandalorian who was paid extremely well trained his group in Combat and weapons training. The man would become a Jedi hunter amd by age 12 he’d already have killed 1 Jedi Master. But he was a serial killer with 12 bodies attributed to him. He enjoyed mutilating his victims. When he was 18. He was sent to the Intelligence Program and the Keeper made all the survivors Ciphers. He was cipher 25. And was nicknamed the Reaper then. Dev'err would enlist into the Imperial Army at 16. After living 2 years on the streets and avoiding getting into trouble even though he'd steal food and survived off the kindness of a man named Bustelo who owned a diner. Would make him clean his restaurant for 3 hot meals and a warm bed at night. When he told Bustelo he'd enlist the man went with him to claim to be his adopted father. He would head for training 2 weeks later and Bustelo would die of a heart attack only days after Dev'err left. Whilst in training he displayed accuracy in the firing range. As he'd hit nearly ever single target center mast and head shot double tapping. Bustelo taught him to use a blaster and was a disabled Imperial Special Forces veteran. When his papers came in that his adopted father was Captain Bustelo Roghra they sent him off to Special Forces training as Bustelo bargained for it. After training Dev'err would join his first unit. Unit 6672 Reaper Squad was an Imperial Black Operations Kill team that was assigned to Lord Tenebris (Not Tenebrae). As on Balmorra within Dev'errs first years as in Black Ops he'd be ordered to execute civilians. This for some reason didn't bother him as they'd began to lock the doors of people's homes by welding them shut. They'd then began to torch people's homes and anyone escaped Dev'err would charge at them and began to hack at them with his knives. After the bodies were burned they were ritualistically placed in the city square with all their heads removed, their heads were placed on the steps of the town's council in an arrow. Where they'd find blood everywhere as the only building not burned instead they'd find mutilated and destroyed bodies. Their orders were to find the Rodian SIS Agent nicknamed Timber. Eventually, they'd find him after killing thousands of civilians and every town he was spotted in was destroyed. They'd finally catch him in a warehouse just outside of a town he was injured. And unable to move already due to a fall that went septic. When Dev'err was ordered to skin the Rodian alive he did so. He even still has a piece of that Rodians skin today. Later on Balmorra Dev'err would receive his signature scars for telling the Lord that they shouldn't send their men into the ravine that it was a trap. And when this happened the Lord demanded Dev'err Malren to be subdued and carved into his mouth for ever questioning him. Only minutes later the men that were ordered into the Ravine were all killed. And an offensive that if was successful would of been an easy victory instead nearly a 1000 men were killed in the ravine thanks to an Orbital Strike by a Republic cruiser. Dev'err Malren would serve 10 years in this unit with his unit responsible for upwards of nearly 200,000 plus civilian deaths. Unknown amounts of Republic aligned kills. Celestials Eclipse Squad would be the first transfer that Dev'err would report to after Reaper Squad turned up dead in a firefight and Dev'err would crawl away from with his unit dead. Eclipse Squad would of taken orders of Infiltration and the like. When working with Darth Abaddon they successfully infiltrated the Republic's capital world of Coruscant and managed to get a copy of the planetary defense code system to be able to predict the next set of codes for a possible second ransacking. However the mission was cancelled and the team was left stranded on Coruscant for six months. Unbeknownst to the Squad the Zakuulans have invaded and wasn't left to die just because. Assassin Dev'err Malren began to take contracts from various moffs and Grand Admirals to take down their political rivals or enemies of the Empire. Silently infiltrating their homes. He began to make a mark for himself as family Annihilator. As when the targets would come home he'd have the entire family already subdued and cooked the family dinner. He'd then began torturing the families for information. Usually psychologically tormenting the children. He however never killed a child in a torturous fashion. Instead He'd either put a bolt in their head or snapped their neck. He'd then began to dismember the mothers by removing anything that linked her to femininity and would skin her stomach area and removed her face to placed in a trophy book for himself as well as proof of the destruction he wrought. He'd then do the same exact thing to the fathers but instead he'd carve into them before they'd die his symbol of crossed Scythes. Dev'err was responsible for executing several high value targets in the Republic including: Colonel Trason Gria (Republic Special Forces), Admiral Hartok Daa'ia (Republic Navy), Senator of Corellia (Post invasion of Corellia), Jedi Master Brash'eera. Most of his targets were political enemies of the employers. Thanadan's Employ Dev'err served as the Right Hand man of Thanadan for a time during the alliance build up. Dev'err Malren here would be nicknamed Thanadan's Dark Spot. As anyone who pissed off Thanadan would awake on Dev'errs table. He'd leave soon after due to differences between Thanadan and the people with Dev'err as Thanadan would allow Dev'err to be beaten by new recruits and if Dev'err offered resistance would be punished harshly. For not allowing Thanadan to sleep with his wife. When Dev’err was deployed to Oricon for a reconnaissance mission he was exposed to the force nexus for far too long and it ended up saturating him in the force making him force sensitive. When it was discovered. Thanadan forced De’verr to Korriban and he used his already combat experience and training to succeed at Korriban. He was then taken to be trained as an Assassin which he refuses to use his lightsabers or abilities. Even though his lightsaber is hidden on him at all times. Order 5963 Dev'errs first leadership role in which he ran the Black Ops Squadron here. They'd unlock and break into hidden vaults defended by Jedi tasked with defending those vaults. The order was dissolved soon after Darth Mhorbanes disappearance in which Dev'err Malren was investigated with possibly killing the man. IDSU No Information about this organization has been collected due to the fact that it was an Imperial Black Ops unit that was soo rooted in secrecy and conspiracy. During his time there they've amassed a sizable amount of kills. Including over 30 Darths in carbonite. Known Abilities * Superhuman strength due to Stryline injections he takes in secret due to his exposure to it as a child; he requires it to prevent a suicidal psychosis. * Is a Trained Sith Assassin who hides under the guise of an Imperial. It also makes for a very interesting reveal when his opponent realizes as such. * Is a Martial Artist whom performs multiple Martial Arts and rigorously trains. * While not as strong in the force as most Sith are. He does channel his force abilities into martial abilities making him an even more ruthless fighter. Gallery TD-0982.png|Dev'err wearing his combat Armor. SWTOR-10-04-2019 9-28-05-346.jpg|Reaper 1 and Reaper 2. SWTOR-10-03-2019 13-53-10-184.jpg|Dev'err in formal attire. SWTOR-10-03-2019 13-52-24-141.jpg|Dev'err addressing members of the 881st Dread Commandos SWTOR-10-03-2019 13-51-44-081.jpg|Dev'err giving a speech. SWTOR-10-03-2019 13-51-45-399.jpg|A riling speech of anger and war.